


And Then They Danced

by Probotype



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Kinda rambley on purpose, Romantic Fluff, Slight Lapamedot, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probotype/pseuds/Probotype
Summary: Everyone saw it. The way they made each other smile. Everyone but them noticed.Well, it was about time.





	And Then They Danced

Steven noticed the joy they bring to each other. The soft, easy touches Amethyst gave Peridot. The ones Peridot learned to reciprocate.

He noticed the way they smiled at each other, full of unbridled and pure glee.

He noticed the way Amethyst wanted so deeply to get Peridot anything and everything. Nothing was too much.

He noticed the way Peridot wanted to make Amethyst laugh. Always did, and always would try.

The way Garnet would look at them across the room, smile, and nod to Pearl, who also grinned.

Even Lapis, who'd call them gross and sappy and weird but with a large smile on her face. 

Yes, it was funny. Everyone noticed except for them.

They knew the happiness, the joy and the giddiness they brought each other, but it took so long for them to realize why. But when they finally did notice, they danced.

And then came Atlantisite. Who had a cute laugh and a big smile and who giggled at her own, rather subjective jokes.

Who told bad puns and pulled pranks and cuddled with Lapis sometimes when the sky was dark.

Atlantisite spoke to Garnet through a thumbs up and a large grin.

She'd tell a bad joke to Pearl, who'd roll her eyes but hide a smile.

Steven played fun video games with her, and when Atlantisite won the first time, she bragged and bragged and bragged. And Steven smiled and congratulated her.

And Atlantisite, charming, sweet, funny, silly, and absolutely great, stayed for a while. Not in a state of permanence, but she was frequent.

It was always a joy to see her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hecking love amedot it's such a pure and good ship and I have so many feeling about these nerds.
> 
> I tried making the fic rambly on purpose and I hope that feeling came through in the story.
> 
> so many ands needed for this feeling.
> 
> also I couldn't resist the slight lapamedot.


End file.
